


Inside, Everybody's Hiding

by AGirlAndABeast, xtremeroswellian



Category: Third Watch
Genre: AU, Alternate ending to "Falling", Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: After crossing a line in their relationship, Faith and Bosco struggle to deal with their feelings for each other and the consequences of their actions. Alternate ending to "Falling."
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	Inside, Everybody's Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Fumbling Toward Ecstasy" by Sarah McLachlan.

"I was so afraid, Faith, I couldn't move…" Bosco cried. "I couldn't do anything." His teary eyes met Faith's.

She felt her stomach knot, and a weird feeling go through her chest. She was afraid, afraid for him, afraid because she had never asked him if *he* was okay, or if he wanted to talk about what had happened. She had only been worried about her, her and her cancer...her and her inability to 'trust' anyone.

"I couldn't move..." He sobbed, leaning forward and crying into his hands when Faith moved on the couch and took him in her arms.

"It's okay, Boz..." Faith assured him, resting her head against his and rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay."

They must have sat like that for a long time, Faith holding him in her arms, just letting him cry it all out. She sat with her eyes closed, just thankful that he had come to her.

Why wasn't I there for you, Boz? she asked herself, hating the fact she hadn't seen the signs that something was wrong. But then she mentally kicked herself; she *had* seen the signs, there was just so much bitterness between them because of the lies about her cancer that they had hardly talked to each other since she finally told him. It was any wonder he didn't come to her, as a friend he should have been able to.

"I'm sorry," Bosco muttered after twenty minutes or so. He pulled away, wiping the tears from his face, sniffing. "Man, I must look like shit."

Faith chuckled, quickly apologizing. "No, you're fine."

There was a quirk at the corner of his lips, but no smile. "I've missed this you know," he said, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Faith asked back, looking at him to try figure out what he meant.

"Being able to just talk. All that shit, these past few months...I'm sorry, Faith."

"Don't be, Bosco. I'm as much to blame as you."

"I know. But, I...I've been acting like a complete ass."

Faith bit her lower lip in an attempt not to laugh at her partner. "That's no different than usual, Boz," she replied, a slight chuckle coming through as she spoke.

He smiled, the first she'd seen all day. "I'm just, I'm sorry anyway, Faith."

"Me too," she replied.

"I should go," Bosco said after a silent moment.

"You don't have to."

He met her gaze, nodding. "Yeah, I do. I promised to go see Ma tonight after work."

"Oh okay," Faith replied.

They both stood up, Bosco first then Faith, before walking over to the door. Faith opened the door, but Bosco didn't leave just yet, instead he turned to her once more. "Thank you," he told her.

Faith smiled. "Anytime, I'm always here for you, you know that." She promised.

"Yeah. I know." Bosco nodded, sniffing again as he tried not to have a repeat performance of crying in her arms. "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, night. See you at work tomorrow...I mean next week." She smiled, shaking her head at herself for forgetting.

Bosco chuckled slightly. He went to move, walk down the hallway out of Faith's apartment building, but he just stood there. Unable and unwilling to go.

"You okay Bosco?" Faith asked, noting the confused and shaken look on his face. He swallowed, shaking his head. She tilted her head to the side a moment, and took him in her arms again, giving him a hug. "It'll be all right."

"I know," he cried, sobbing. "I'm just so scared." He put his arms tight around her, not wanting her to ever let him go. He didn't want to go home, didn't want to go back to his dark apartment alone.

All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore

Faith could feel every sob he wept. Each one a different strength. After a while though, he just stopped, letting go of her and moving away. "I'm sorry," he said again, shaking his head.

It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath

"Don't be, it's okay to cry," she told him, cupping her hands behind his head before tilting his head forward and placing a kiss against his temple.

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love

Bosco closed his eyes at the touch of her lips against his head. But when she pulled away, he opened them, looking right at her blue eyes. He swallowed hard, unable to say anything else.

And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
Companion to our demons  
They will dance  
And we will play

"Bosco..." Faith said, her voice a mere whisper. She didn't know what she was doing, or thinking, but she leaned her head closer to his, looking from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes again. And then, without another breath or even a second thought, she tenderly pressed her lips to his. The thought that he'd push her away instantly flashed in her mind, but when he kissed her back, his kiss just as equally tender, she fell further into his arms and pulled his warm body closer to her, wrapping her arms around him.

With chairs, candles and cloth  
Making darkness in the day  
It will be easy to look in or out  
Upstream or down without a thought

The kiss felt like it lasted for more than a few minutes when in fact it was only a few seconds. They pulled apart, both opening their eyes at the same time and meeting the other's gaze.

And if I shed a tear  
I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage, I won't deny it

"Oh god, I'm so sorry..." Faith said, quickly pulling away. She shook her head, not wanting to meet his gaze, even once.

"Faith..."

She shook her head. "I think, it'd be best..." She looked up at him finally, seeing a slightly more confused look on his face than he had before. "…if you, if you just left. I didn't, what happened...it was a mistake."

Bosco nodded, "I know. Just, mixed emotions..." he told her, swallowing. He didn't say goodbye, didn't apologise, he just gave her a look to tell her he wasn't sorry for what had just happened between them, and then left.

Faith closed the door behind him, sighing heavily as she leaned against the back of it. "Aw shit..." she shook her head, lightly banging her head against the door behind her, letting out a low groan of frustration.

She slid down to the ground, her arms around her, wondering what in hell she had just done. She'd kissed him. Kissed Bosco. She was married for goodness sakes, she was happily married to Fred. His name burned in her head and she felt guilt surge up through her, a funny knotting feeling in her stomach and a lump rising up in her throat. She was sitting there only a few more moments when she went running through to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Mommy?" a voice asked behind her after a few minutes.

Faith wiped her mouth, her hands shaking as she turned to see Emily standing there. "I'm okay, Sweetie."

"Why are you being sick?" Emily asked, walking into the bathroom.

"I...I'm worried about my test results, that's all, Em," Faith told her daughter in an assuring tone.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine." Faith smiled, standing up. "Really."

Emily gave her a worried look, but accepted what she said by walking back out of the bathroom.

Faith let out a long breath, and stood in front of the mirror. Her reflection was anything but what she'd expected. Her complexion had paled and sweat covered her face. Then came the rush of guilt all over again as memories of the sweet sensation from kissing Bosco came over her. Her lips tingled slightly and she turned around, hating seeing herself. She brought her hand up to touch her lips with the tip of her fingers, closing her eyes and uncontrollably reliving every part of the kiss again.

Faith looked into Bosco's blue eyes, her heart surging with strong beats in her chest. He breathed out low and slow, and she could feel the warmth of his breath brush against her face. A feeling came over her, and without another breath, or even a second thought, she moved her face nearer to his and tenderly pressed her lips to his. As the gentleness and warmth in kissing him settled in, the thought that he'd push her away flashed in her mind. But as he pressed his lips firmer against hers and kissed her back with an equally tender embrace she could feel herself fall, just fall into his embrace. She pulled his body closer to her, feeling the warmth of being so close to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry," he said again, shaking his head. She must think I'm such a loser now.

"Don't be. It's okay to cry," Faith whispered. She gripped his head in her hands and brushed a light kiss against his temple.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips, and when she pulled away, he opened them again. He found himself staring right into her blue eyes. He swallowed hard, unable to speak. He'd never realized how deep of blue her eyes were.

"Bosco." There was a slight catch in her voice as she leaned her face closer to his, staring into his eyes. Then her gaze dropped to his lips, then moved to his eyes again.

The next thing he knew, she was pressing her lips against his gently. His eyes drifted shut as he returned the slight pressure. She moved closer to him, her arms winding around him.

And then it was over. He wasn't sure if he pulled away, or if she did, or if they both had, and he was even less sure it mattered at all as they stood there staring at each other.

"Oh, God...I'm so sorry," she said quickly, her face paling slightly. She shook her head and wouldn't look at him again.

"Faith..." He didn't even know what to say. She had kissed him...should he apologize to her? He wasn't sure about a lot of things, but he was sure he wasn't sorry.

Faith shook her head again. "I think it'd be best..." She looked up at him finally, her eyes full of confusion. "...if you...if you just left. I didn't, what happened...it was a mistake."

Bosco nodded. "I know. Just, mixed emotions," he said, swallowing hard. That was it. He'd been upset, she was upset, it just happened. It didn't mean anything. He looked at her for another moment, unable to say anything else. Then he turned and started down the hallway.

He heard her close the door behind him and he stopped walking. He dropped his shoulders and leaned his head back against the wall.

What the hell had just happened?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bosco sat on his couch and tried to pay attention to whatever movie that was playing on Animal Planet. After a few minutes, he gave up and shut off the television.

He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Faith's lips against his. He swallowed hard. What had been through her head? Or his, for that matter? Why hadn't he pulled away immediately?

Because you liked it, the voice in his mind answered for him.

It's Faith. She's my partner, my best friend. I don't think of her like that.

Yeah, right.

I don't.

Bosco sat up abruptly, opening his eyes. He hadn't been with a woman since September 10th. He was just frustrated. That's all.

Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Bosco. The voice laughed at him.

"Shut the hell up," he muttered, rising to his feet. "Man, I'm outta here." He grabbed the keys to his Mustang and headed for the door.

He needed to get wasted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred had come back an hour or so later. Faith didn't ask him where he'd been, or tell him Bosco had dropped by. They all sat at the table, them and their kids. Our kids, she thought, looking at Emily and Charlie in turn for minutes at a time. She watched them eat, watched them smile and laugh as they talked about the cartoon they had watched earlier that afternoon. A smile appeared on her face, and she turned to look at Fred.

A deep frown creased his brow as he looked back at her. Did he know, she asked inside. Was that why he hadn't come home? Had he walked along the hallway leading to their apartment and found her and Bosco sharing the kiss they had?

His frown faded for a moment as he gave her a small smile and Faith let out a low breath, realising it had been her own paranoia. What had happened was a mistake, a mix of emotions, like Bosco said.

But he wasn't the one who kissed her first. No, she had been the one to kiss *him*, and for the fact he had kissed her back...well, she couldn't give an explanation for why he had, it could have just been a reaction. No, if it was a reaction, she thought, he wouldn't have kissed back, he would have broken it off before it went as far as it did. But if that were true, so could have she.

"Faith...Faith?" Fred's voice broke into her thoughts.

Faith blinked twice, "What?" she asked, slightly shaking her head.

"I said I was sorry."

"You did?" she said back, a frown of confusion etching over her face.

Fred let out a sigh. "Yes."

Instantly Faith looked in the direction Emily and Charlie had been seated earlier. "Where are the kids?" she asked.

"They just went off to brush their teeth."

"Oh." Faith acknowledged, nodding. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Fred looked back at her with a concerned look. "Are you feeling okay? Emily said you threw up before."

"Yeah. I'm fine. It finally hit me that I might not have done so great on the test, that's all," she said, clearing her throat a little.

He slowly nodded. "Maybe you should get to bed, I'll clean up. I'll be through there soon."

Faith nodded. "Okay." But she didn't move, she just sat in the chair at the table as Fred stood up and gathered the dishes and took them through to the kitchen. "What did I do?" she asked, her voice inaudible as she let out a low groan and rose to her feet, slowly heading down the hall to their bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bosco was on his second shot of bourbon when someone sat down next to him at the bar.

"Hi, Bosco."

Bosco turned to see Gusler sitting beside him. He just nodded an acknowledgement to the rookie officer and stared down at his drink.

"Me and a couple other guys from the department are over there. Wanna join us?" Gusler asked, nodding toward a table in the corner.

He shook his head. He wasn't really in the mood for company. He drank down the bourbon and ordered another.

"Can I get a beer?" Gusler asked the bartender.

"Sure thing, Kid."

Bosco ventured a glance at the younger officer. His eyes were already red-rimmed and he could smell the alcohol on him. Gusler had been there awhile.

"I can't believe Officer Yokas took the sergeant's exam," Gusler said, shaking his head as he gulped down a drink of his beer.

He grunted and quickly downed his bourbon in one drink.

"Guess that means she's leaving us." The kid sounded sad.

He glanced at Gusler sideways briefly but remained silent, his mind flashing back to the moment right before Faith had kissed him. Had he known, been aware of what she'd been about to do? He pictured her face, how her gaze had been so intense as she looked into his eyes. Then it had dropped to his lips before her eyes met his again. He'd kissed plenty of women before, been kissed by plenty of women before...he always knew right before it happened. Always.

Had he realized Faith was going to kiss him? He couldn't have. If he had known, he would have backed away, right?

Are you sure?

Of course I am...it's Faith. My best friend-slash-partner-slash-very married Faith.

"I like her. She's real nice."

He blinked, his thoughts interrupted by Gusler's voice.

"She's a good cop."

Bosco nodded his agreement, his thoughts drifting off again. What was going on with her? he wondered. She'd seemed a bit upset when he'd shown up on her doorstep. Was it like he'd said? Just mixed emotions? Was that it? They'd both been upset. He'd been confused and hurting and she was the only person who gave a damn about him.

He heard Gusler talking, but couldn't force himself to pay attention.

Why did she kiss me? he wondered.

It was wrong. They both knew that.

But still.

Again, he recalled the feel of her lips against his, of her arms wrapping around her waist. It had felt...good. It had felt...right.

Damn it, he cursed himself.

"Hey, Boscorelli." A hand clapped down on his shoulder.

Startled, he looked up to see a couple guys from the precinct grinning at him.

"Heard you've been relieved of duty for awhile," one of them remarked.

Bosco grimaced but didn't give them the satisfaction of a reply. He wasn't in the mood.

"What'd you do this time? Bang some chick in the front of your RMP?" the other guy asked, laughing.

"Nah, he already did that, remember?"

Bosco stood. "Grow up," he muttered as he threw some money down on the bar to cover his drinks. He turned and walked out the door without another word.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Faith stood in front of her locker the next day just before three. She'd arrive a quarter of an hour ago, but she still wasn't dressed yet. She had just sat on the bench in front of the lockers and looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to do to get the thoughts out of her head. She lay awake all night long, just thinking over and over again about the events of the day past. She swallowed hard, remembering the few dreams she had had during the time she was able to get any sleep.

They started out as dreams of her and Fred laughing together on the beach, watching the kids build castles in the sand, but then everything changed. Fred was screaming at her to stop lying to him. Stormy weather had picked up, and the kids...she couldn't find them anywhere. She woke up, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, waves of fear rippling over her as she lay there in the bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to make sense of the dreams. They were the same, each one of them, and she couldn't change any part of them, no matter how many times she cried out to the sky-the wind howling about her, leaving her barely able to catch her breath-she couldn't change what was happening.

Suddenly, the doors to the locker room opened and she looked up, an instant hope to see Bosco walking in floating over her. It faded as she saw that it was only Gusler. She smiled up at the young Officer and asked how his night was.

"I got completely trashed at a bar with Boscorelli," he replied coolly, a tone of excitement in his voice as he waltzed over to his locker and opened it.

"Bosco? Really?" Faith asked, trying not to sound too interested, but then not wanting to sound disinterested, either.

"Yeah. Down at Haggarty's, I didn't think he drank much though, well, nowhere near as much as me. Couple other guys were there, too. I stuck with Boscorelli, though, guy's going through a tough time, thought he might like a friend to hang with."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Gusler cleared his throat, removing his vest from his locker. "You know what was weird, though? He didn't say a word, nothing, not even a single insult."

Faith nodded, standing up and opening her own locker. "Doesn't sound like Boz."

"Nah. The other guys were giving him shit though, 'bout his temporary suspension. Actually, he didn't even react to that, just told them to grow up and left."

"Left?"

"Yeah. I was pretty trashed by then, so I don't know what time. He came in well after me and the other guys had already got started, but it couldn't have been that much later. Anyways, he just left. Guess he wasn't in the drinking mood."

"Guess not," Faith replied. She didn't say anything else as she changed into her full dress uniform. Gusler was ready before her and already headed to roll call by the time she finally left the locker room.

She saw Sully only just arriving as she followed the corridor down to roll call. The older officer looked like he wanted to talk, but after what he'd told her at shift end the night before having him be all cynical on her was the last thing she needed or wanted to hear this afternoon.

Roll call passed slowly and Faith wondered if the whole day would be like that. Slow and drawn out to make her even more desperate to just find a dark room and crawl up and hide. Because that's how she felt inside, like she couldn't deal with the world. Hiding seemed like the best option, what with how confused she was feeling inside.

She used ever part of her will power to keep the memories of the night before at bay. It was a mistake, and no matter the inner searching she had done, she couldn't figure out for the life of her why she had done it. Why she'd pressed her lips to his. A memory flashed in her mind, her heart pounded and all she could see was Bosco, the red dye on his face as he lay on the ground fighting to breathe.

'Bosco…' her mind called out as the mental image came back in full vision, like she was still really there. Holding him in her arms, her mind racing with fear as she touched his face, telling him it's okay, that he wasn't hurt. She could feel his body tremble as he told her he couldn't breathe, called her name.

Faith blinked, and the images faded away, but the same feeling of fear still deep set in her chest as she looked over at the desk sergeant. Lily Moss.

"You okay Faith?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side ever slightly as she looked back at the officer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She cleared her throat, she gave Lily a small assuring smile and had just turned away when the sergeant called to her again. She turned around, to see Lily holding out a small yellow note. "Right," she smiled, blushing slightly as she reached for the note and turned back around again, stuffing the note deep into her pocket as she headed out the front doors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you think your test went yesterday?" Gusler asked as they drove along the West End in the squad. He looked over at Faith, and she looked back at him momentarily. He waited for a reply, but she just returned her eyes to the road, not replying. "You don't think you passed?"

"Probably not." Faith replied with a sigh, she really didn't want to talk about her test results.

"Yeah, but you studied." The young officer said, his brow creasing.

"Studying doesn't mean you'll pass, Gusler. You know that."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts," Faith said sternly, giving him a look. "Just leave it."

Gusler went to open his mouth to say something else, but she glared at him and so he didn't. Instead, he just looked out his side window and kept his mouth shut.

They patrolled their sector for more than an hour or so when they both spotted a young woman about sixteen years old standing on the footpath outside an apartment building wrapped in a grey woollen blanket, staring up at the sky. She had blonde hair, and was very pale. She also looked like she hadn't slept in a long time.

Faith pulled the squad in just a short distance from where the girl stood. They both climbed out of the squad and walked over to her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Gusler asked before Faith had a chance to. The girl just stared at the sky, the expression on her face staying the same. "Miss?" he repeated, stopping beside her. He looked up at the sky where she was looking.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" the girl asked.

Gusler dropped his gaze and looked at Faith, a questioning look on his face. She shrugged slightly. "Yeah, it is. It's pretty," he replied, still looking at Faith and shrugging himself.

The girl smiled, finally lower her eyes to look at him. He turned back to her, greeted with a warm smile. "It's a lot different now, though. The sky," she said, her voice staying the same. Her tone sad, almost as though she was fighting with every fiber of her soul not to cry.

"Why's that?" he asked back.

"It's sad, somehow. Since the attacks."

"It was a very sad day," the young officer replied. "A lot of people got hurt."

"A lot of people died," she said, blinking once. A lone tear flowed from the corner of her left eye.

"A lot of my colleagues." Gusler swallowed. "Friends."

The girl nodded. "My dad. Mother. They both worked in the second tower."

"I'm sorry," he said, swallowing again. "That must have been hard."

She nodded. "Still is. But..." A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips. "The sky, when I look up there...I remember all the good times we shared."

He nodded, not saying anything else. He didn't know what else to say.

"Do you need anything..." Faith asked, pausing.

"Josie."

"Josie...is there anything we can get you? Help with?"

Josie looked over at her, smiling as she shook her head. "I have everything I need. I'm just remembering."

"This neighborhood's not very safe," Gusler's high frequency caring tone came through. "Maybe you should go inside?"

The girl shrugged, shaking her head. "Maybe later," she replied, looking at them both a moment longer before pulling the blanket tighter around herself and gazing up at the sky again.

Faith and Gusler exchanged a look, and slowly headed back to the squad.

"Officer Yokas..." Josie said. Both officers turned turn face her. "Has anything ever happened, but you couldn't explain why? Not like a bad thing, but something really good in your life that you knew was part of a bigger plan?"

Instantly, Faith looked at Gusler, then back to the girl. Flashes to the kiss she and Bosco had shared the night before flew through her mind. "Yeah."

"Well, I believe it's God's way of redirecting your life." She smiled, moving the blanket a little as she rested her hand on her round stomach. Faith nodded slightly, looking at Josie a while longer as she looked back up at the sky. She started to hum a tune, smile on her face.

Faith turned around, walking back to the squad with Gusler. As they climbed back in, she couldn't help look back at Josie and think about what she had said. Not like a bad thing, but something really good in your life that you knew was part of a bigger plan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bosco hadn't slept the previous night. He'd lain awake all night, unable to stop thinking about Faith, and about what had happened between them. He'd spent the morning in the workout room of the station house, then had gone to his 'mandatory counseling' session with Sully's friend.

Not that he had brought up what was really on his mind at that point.

The guy had even asked about his partner and Bosco had managed to play it cool. He assured the guy that he had no problems with Faith--they worked great together. Which for the most part, was the truth.

Except this past year, they'd both been keeping secrets--big secrets--from each other. It had nearly ruined them. Their friendship, their partnership--had been strained for awhile now. In a lot of cases like that, he knew most officers would just request to be assigned a new partner permanently. But no way was he about to do that.

Why not? the voice asked him.

Because we've worked together for years. She's my friend and I care about her.

She's the only one who'll put up with your b.s., the voice said.

That too, he thought, finally agreeing with the voice.

Bosco wondered why she did put up with his crap sometimes. Sure, he got on her nerves occasionally--once in awhile he even did it on purpose--but she'd always been there for him, no matter what.

He leaned his head back against the sofa, wishing he had all the answers, wishing he understood Faith Yokas even *half* as well as she seemed to understand him.

I have to talk to her, he thought with resolve. I have to go see her.

Bosco glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30 p.m. If he left right now, he'd hopefully be able to catch her as her shift at work ended.

He stood up abruptly, feeling determined, but a bit nervous at the same time. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith yawned as she closed her locker at the end of shift that night. It was just after eleven and she felt like just going home and falling into a deep state of unconscious for the next sixteen hours.

She just sat down on the bench to tie her shoelaces when Sully came in. Oh great, she sighed. He had that 'dead-set' look on his face that meant she was in for some kind of lecture. Not now, not tonight, I just want to go home.

"I'm glad I caught you," Sully said, walking directly to his locker and after successfully opening the lock, he opened it.

"Oh?" Faith mused, she was kind of curious why he wanted to talk to her. She just hoped it wasn't another 'he needs help, Faith...he's not right up here' conversation. She could do without one of those.

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to you this morning, but you went by faster than I had time to call you back."

"Oh, sorry, I had things on my mind," Faith replied, looking over at him. He was sitting on the bench in front of his locker now. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," he looked over at her. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" But she already had a gut instinct as to what.

"Last night. I was just worried, that you'd ruin your chances of being Sergeant by trying to help Bosco."

"He's my partner, Sully. We're meant to help each other. Sergeant's Exam or not," she stated, matter-of-factly. "That's what partners are for."

"I know." He nodded. "I just didn't want you passing up your test. He deliberately disobeyed orders, then assaulted a suspect. I don't want to see him dragging you down."

Faith looked away, rolling her eyes. It was just like talking to Fred. "He's a good cop, Sully, I'm not going to stand back and let him fall." She turned to him again, frown on her face. "I don't turn my back on my friends. And I won't." She stood up angrily and grabbed her bag before heading toward the doors.

Once outside of the locker room, Faith let out a sigh. She was torn, torn between going back in there and apologizing for her outburst, or letting Sully stew in thought. She wasn't sorry for what she said, wasn't about to take it back. She had meant every damned word.

She checked the watch on her wrist, and resolved to the fact it was time to head home. She walked along the corridor and found her way to the main entrance, and was about to head outside when Lily called out to her. "Yeah?" she asked, turning to the desk sergeant.

"Your husband rang again, wondered why you hadn't answered the message he left you this afternoon."

"Message?" Faith asked, completely forgetting about the note Lily had handed her before she and Gusler went out on patrol.

"He was wondering if you were feeling any better, and wanted you to call him and let him know how you were doing."

"Oh," Faith replied, she thanked Lily, and told her she'd catch up with Fred when she got home. She turned back around and headed out the front doors.

She had just stepped outside when she was greeted with a ferocious downpour. Damn, I should have brought my thick jacket. She pulled the collar of the jacket she was wearing up to her face and held it closed. She was going to be completely drenched by the time she got home, and would probably end up with some kind of flu by the time her next shift rolled around.

Faith walked fast across to the other side of the road when she heard her name being called. She swung around, and instantly the hand she had gripping onto her jacket dropped a little and she stood staring wordlessly across the street, the rain pounding hard onto the ground, sending mists of steam off the hot road as the rain cooled it.

Standing on the opposite side of the road out front of the precinct was Bosco. He was as equally drenched as she. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but knew that it had something to do with last night. Last night, she thought, memories flashing before her again as she watched him walk across the street over to her.

"Hey," he said, swallowing.

"Hey yourself," Faith replied.


End file.
